plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
PvZ : Glitched
I WILL NOT ADD YOU! ADD YOURSELF! This Roleplay is Episode and Season based. Players Carp The Fish All Season Character(s) * Carp ChillPeashooter Season 1 Characters * Peancie * Angel Pea * Billy-bot * Killer-etta * Corrupt Zombie Season 2 Characters * Peancie * Angel Pea * Billy-bot * Rolly-bot * Killer-etta * Corrupt Zombie * Dr.Doofus Season 3 Characters * Peancie * Billy-bot * Rolly-bot * Corrupt Zombie * Dr.Doofus * Billy-bot and Rolly-bot's creator Season 4 Characters * Peancie * Billy-bot (sorta dead) * Rolly-bot * Rolly-bot 2.0 * Billy-bot 2.0 * Corrupt Zombie * Dr.Doofus * Steve the sniper * Billy and Rolly's (normal and 2.0)'s creator * Freddrick Season 5 Characters * Peancie * Billy-bot (all fixed up) * Rolly-bot (Traitor) * Rolly-bot 2.0 * Billy-bot 2.0 * Steve The sniper * Dr.Doofus * Jadestin * Bobbler * Freddrick and Bonnet PuffyMuffins Current Season Characters * Puffy * Dogtail * Teedle the Time Master Old Season Characters * The Broken * The Glitcher * The Second Glitcher * The Third Glitcher * The Fourth Glitcher * The Deadification * Ghost Pepper * Mysterious Plant * Glitched Melon WinterMagnet Season 1 Characters *Bamboom *Mango-pult *Magnet-shroom RandomzSunfish23901 Season 1 Characters * Sickler * Glitched Sickler * Scout 7 SnowCreamImplosive Season 1 Characters *Ice Crystal Shooter *White Radish Season 2 Characters *Ice Crystal Shooter *White Radish *Heavenly Peach *Hurrikale *Super Mari *Marigold *Ginseng *Machu Peachu Season 3 Characters *Ice Crystal Shooter *White Radish (dead) *Heavenly Peach *Ginseng *Machu Peachu *Small Radish *Dekopon *Durian *Purple Onion The M.E.O.W. King Season 1 Characters * King Cattail * Cattail Empress * Bender CitronFire3 Season 1 Characters *X-Shot *CitronFire *Z-Shot *Citron *Y-shot Season 2 Characters *X-shot *Y-Shot *Z-shot *W-Shot *A-Shot *B-Shot *Stunion *CitronFire *Citron *Imp Monk Season 3 Characters CitronFire Citron X-shot Icecube-Pult Snowball-Pult Stunion Switch Bean Lemon-Aid Baked Potato Smoothie Season 4 Characters *CitronFire *Citron *X-shot *Stunion *Icecube Pult *Snowball Pult *Lemon-Aid *Watermelon-Pult *CitronFreeze *Pepper-Pult *Colstachio Season 5 Characters *Rotobaga *Stunion *Citron *CitronFire *CitronFreeze *Pepper Pult *Hero DragonFruit21 Season 1 Characters *Snapdragon *Threepeater *Twin Sunflower Hypno1337 * Bootleg Reaper V3 (at 1/5 power) * Pineapple Citadel Rx2 Season 1 - 5 Characters * Hydra Dragon * Pear * EMPeashooter Story Season 0 :|: Backstory Prof. Puffy : Ah, my latest invention. I didn't know I was that good. Well it's time to test it out. -Turns On Machine- Machine : Welcome to the Dimension & Time Traveling System Interface, or the DTTSI (DitSy) Prof. Puffy : Ok, click this click that, enter password...... done! Machine : Welcome to the Far Future. Enter the Portal to begin. Prof. Puffy : *trips on wires* WOAHH! Machine : Are you sure you want to teleport all to this dimension? Prof. Puffy : Repeat slowly... please. *ears are ringing* Machine : Are you sure... Prof. Puffy : Yes continue... Machine : Confirmation Complete Prof. Puffy : Wait What? WHAAAAAAAA *gets sucked in* Season 1 :|: Welcome to the Future? Episode 1 :|: Captured Everyone was sucked into the Future. Prof. Puffy warned all about what happens when you see your future self. That is, you die and the future self becomes glitched. Puffy became glitched, then Devil Jalapeno took Puffy and contained him in a cage where no one can hear him. Now the plants are on a mission without any powers to save Puffy before they become Glitched. Episode 2 :|: He was Wrong? Dogtail explains that Puffy was wrong. When you see your future self you don't become Glitched. Your "future self" is actually a hologram from someone called The Glitcher. The Glitcher takes the real plant and contains them to power a machine that will kill every plant in the Universe. Dogtail gets captured along with Peancie and BillyBot. Can the plants save everyone before it's too late? Episode 3 :|: The More the Merrier XShot and ZShot get captured by Dogtail?'s strange powers. As they go on for their quest to save Puffy, a lot of the plants start acting strange, from grinning sinisterly to knowing the passcode to an evil guard to be deactivated. Will any of the plants survive what chaos is running amok? Or will they all fall slaves to The Glitcher? Episode 4 :|: Connection As the team goes to save Puffy, The Glitcher's turret comes out, but doesn't stand a chance. Dogtail? notices a strange glowing orb in the ground, and when he picks it up the real Dogtail appears. As one of the team members mention the base, Dogtail's sentence was cut off before he was able to warn them. Now Dogtail? reappeared, and they are at the foot of the Base door. Will it be a trap? Or will it be the end of this journey? Episode 5 :|: The Reveal The team goes into the base, to find that it's a trap. The Glitcher reveals himself and the jar containing all of the normal plants. He let's one go, which is Puffy, and CitronFire wins the fight. Puffy, who is tired takes a nap, while all the normal plants are released. The Glitcher killed all of the Glitched plants, and used them as a decoy. The Glitcher transforms into a chest containing a note. The note is in binary and says, "Celebrate Before the Second Glitcher Comes." Worried, the plants jump into a portal leading back to the present. Sadly, Citron didn't get in the portal in time. Him and Puffy, remain trapped in the Future. Season 2 :|: The Malfunction Episode 1 :|: Welcome to the Past? The Team goes into the portal, but it leads them into the Past. The Prehistoric Age! After hordes of Dinosaurs are fought, Puffy and Citron connect via Holographic Face Time with Dogtail and the gang, sadly the power runs out leaving them stranded in the Future. Dogtail finds a strange sign, causing him to become Glitched. Dogtail?? replaced Dogtail, but instead of going into a jar, he went to somewhere they've already gone. Episode 2 :|: More than one? The Team continues their journey, and in the process Y-Shot gets Glitched. Another weird passcode appears that Dogtail?? knows. What could the Second Glitcher be up to? All the while, Puffy hears a strange sound that turns out to be another Glitcher. Now without Citron by his side, there is nothing he can do. But Puffy spotted a strange glowing object. Could this be a way to save the day? Or a pointless object? Or maybe the same thing Dogtail? found! Episode 3 :|: Who's in Charge? Puffy picks up the glowing object, causing him to be able to fly! Now he is on a quest to save Citron! On the other hand, the team approaches the Lair, to find out that the person in charge is Citron??, how is this possible? As Puffy was flying, he noticed Dogtail, YShot, and White Radish. On a quest to save Citron as a team, it's sure to end well. Right? Episode 4 :|: Trapped? Citron?? turned out to be The Second Glitcher, but he was using Citrons body! As the glitched are killed off, everyone else is stuffed in a jar and shrunken by the Second Glitcher. Puffy and the gang find Citron, and Citron opens a portal as they all jump in. XShot escapes the jar and so does everyone else. Is this the end of the Second Glitcher? Or the end of the plants? Episode 5 :|: Death and a Dead The Second Glitcher gets away using Puffy's time traveling device. The Portal leads Puffy and the gang to where the others are! Sadly, from some accidents done by Puffy, White Radish died. Sadden, the team brings him along to wherever they happen to trek next. Season 3 :|: The Infestation Episode 1 :|: The Castle The Gang is in the Present, but at the Canterlot Castle! Puffy forgot that this was the day of the Marriage of him and Ghost Pepper. Radish, Onion, Dekopon, Durian, Switch Bean, Lemon-Aid, Baked Potato and Smoothie arrived and YShot and ZShot were sent home, yet no one knows why they are gone.. Ghost Pepper seems excited about the Marriage and told everyone that she needed them to prepare a party! But something seems strange about Ghost Pepper.... and Puffy... Episode 2 :|: Nothing is Wrong! Right? Ghost Pepper starts acting even more strange. But for some reason only Dogtail notices. Everyone else thinks she is fine! As the party is growing towards completion, who knows what is going on! Episode 3 :|: I was Right! Dogtail still notices things strange about Ghost Pepper. Everyone else is blaming Dogtail and saying that he is just jealous. When Dogtail goes to apologize to Ghost Pepper, he realizes he was right. Dogtail is now in the depths below. Episode 4 :|: The Broken Dogtail and Ghost Pepper escape just before the Wedding Starts! Episode 5 :|: Nothing You can Do! The Changlings are sent down to distract the plants. Lemon - Aid heals the real Ghost Pepper and Puffy so that an act of true love can push a force field so that The Broken and the Changlings will die. Season 3.5 :|: CastleMazia Episode 1 :|: The Old Castle Enough Partying for one night! After the Marriage Puffy finds a strange glowing map that guides them to an old castle. Billy - Bot went through it once, but the others are inexperienced. Now as they approach the castle, they notice that it's going to be hell to go through. Episode 2 :|: A Maze?! Another Glitcher? Or someone else? The Team splits into two groups, Puffy takes ICS, BillyBot, Citron, CitronFire, Dogtail, and Ghost Pepper. The Rest are in Group 2. Will they make it through the maze, like ??? said, "In time?" Episode 3 :|: A Split Connection Separated into groups, the two teams try to find their way to the end. Not succeeding, the Third Glitcher has a new set of rules. The team that doesn't make to the end dies. Frightened, the teams hope that none of them win. But the Third Glitcher said something about "time." Puffy discovers a message saying "Start with the Konami." Instantly he goes to the start and with Group 1 he goes, Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right B A Start! They got to the end in one piece, but Group 2 won't make it out in the same condition. Episode 4 :|: Somethings Gonna Blow... Few escape the 30 second chance, but now they are with Group 1. As they approach the end of the maze, Billy-Bot meets someone, in need of a long needed acquaintance. Episode 5 :|: A Withered Friend Returns The Final Fight! The remaining team members get there, but the dead members, didn't die? They were Glitched! Billy-Bot and Rolly-bot notice someone, Freddrick. The Third Glitcher corrupts Puffy, Citron and Puffy learn a strange new power. The Third Glitcher teleports away, and Freddrick gets... defeated? Puffy dies and gets revived, Billy-Bot.... almost dies. They jump through the portal that leads them... home. Season 4 :|: Demolished Episode 1 :|: Welcome Home? The team was lead home, to find that everything is demolished and broken. 3 mysterious voices were heard, and the team knows one of them has control over the weather. Thunder, Tornadoes, Rain, Snow, and Hail break out as the team takes cover. A mysterious plant signals them to run down this trapdoor, in which they do. Rolly Bot 2.0 starts banging on the trapdoor after the mysterious plant said "The Deadification" would be released this day. He starts glitching out, causing him to forget what was going on, but he commands the team to go into the cellar, right before Rolly Bot 2.0 gets them. Episode 2 :|: Trial and Er001010100rCategory:ShowsCategory:RoleplaysCategory:Puffys Roleplay The team goes into the cellar and the Mysterious Plant shuts the gate. The real Rolly Bot contacts them VIA Television. The Fourth Glitcher kills the Mysterious Plant. At this point the team meets a new friend, Gltiched Melon. Telling them info, he glitches out and shuts down at the same time the T.V. breaks, disconnecting them from Rolly Bot. With the small info at hand, they run through the opening the Glitcher V4 made when killing the Mysterious Plant, and they run out to find his lair. They know who's back though, The Broken. Episode 3 :|: Corrupted Venturing forth, the team travels to a lair of the top of a mountain. But then, a voice was heard. The Fourth Glitcher! He and The Broken corrupted Puffy. Lemon Aid gets shot while trying to save CitronFire from a dark matter explosion. As the team ventures forth, what else will occur? Episode 4 :|: Worst Nightmare To pass the front gate, the team must convince Rolly Bot 2.0 and Billy Bot 2.0 that they are working for Freddrick. To do this, the decide that they will bring back a fool as proof. Going back to the houses that are destroyed, the notice Watermelon Pult in the bushes. Dark PuffyMuffins comes out and traps CitronFire in the room of worst nightmares. CitronFire sees a false vision of PuffyMuffins and Dogtail teaming up to kill his parents. The graphic images and the screaming sounds of his mother, CitronFlower, cause him to have a mental breakdown as he is sent back to the real world. Puffy becomes uncorrupted as he feels sympathy for CitronFire. With this many holes in the teams way, will they ever beat the Glitcher, the Broken, and the other villian? Episode 5 :|: Least Expected CitronFire runs away to the lair, as the team goes to the lair after him. With a few holes in their plan, they finally arrive. They then see that CitronFire is working for the Glitcher! The Broken is feeding off of the love from CitronFire, the Glitcher is trying to kill Puffy and Dogtail, and the Deadification later kills Puffy. Puffy is revived and they finally beat the Deadification. The Broken and the Glitcher teleport away. They get CitronFire to believe it was just a dream when his parents walk in. The team jumps in an open portal, where will they go now? Season 5 :|: Time Pr0blem Episode 1 :|: Welcome to the Pirate Egypt?